The Corrupted Year Saga
by L0n3-Tr4mp
Summary: 2666. It's known in various nicknames: The Year of The Devil, The End of The World and, most infamously, The Corrupted Year. Since it's beginning on October 31st, all hell went loose. Many people got either killed, or brainwashed by The Great Evil. Only a few survivors left in this decrepit world. What happens to them 28 days after the beginning of insanity?
1. How It All Began

November 27th, 2666.

In the fictional continent of Goiky, all hell broke loose. Broken buildings, cars on fire, dead bodies everywhere. All in the very eyes of 6 teenagers, named Aleksey or Lex for short, his best friends Michael and Jason, and his other friends: Mary, Zoe and April, who barely survived the insanity with The Great Evil's forces.

Right now, they are looking for the last bunker on Earth, since others got destroyed.

''So, i guess we're almost close to that Vault 336, as it says on this map.'' stated Lex, leading the group.

''Well, i hope that it's not fooling us, cuz there's a 99% of that happening in these conditions.'' said April in response.

''But i'm found of my first home, guys.'' - said Mary.

''Are you really gonna stay there and let that jackass kill you?!'' - asked Jason. - ''Remember the times where you were bullied all the goddamn time?''

''Uh, no. Absolutely not. I changed my mind now.'' - Mary admitted that she was wrong.

''Wait,'' - said Lex, looking on the map once again. - ''I think we found it.''

''Well, at least it's not something extraordinary. Cuz i would not withstand another attack from these freaks.'' - Said April.

Right in front of the teens, they see a giant metal door, that slowly opens up for them.

''Ok, let us move.'' - said Michael to everyone.

Before they reached the main part of the Vault, a scanning machine appeared.

''Ummmm, what is that?'' asked Mary, while trembling a bit

''Relax, Mary. It's just a scanner.'' answered Zoe.

''It appears to find out, if we are regular people, not those bio-engineered freaks that we met before.'' said Jason.

After a couple of seconds, the screen above them flashed a green light.

''Ok, we're clear. Let's keep going.'' proclaimed Lex.

Inside the Vault, the soon-to-be protagonists saw numerous survivors beside them, more notably, A.I.s in the form of vehicles.

''Welcome to the Vault 336, the last remaining bunker in this damned world'' said Sinistra to the newcomers.

''What happened to the other ones?'' asked Mary.

''The rest got destroyed, ravaged by these robots.'' answered Prototype H-24.

''Well, that sucks.'' she said in response.

''But that dosen't mean that we have to sit here like total f*cktards, thinking that it'll be over by itself! Hell no, time is f*cking frozen now!'' yelled Jason.

''Geez, calm down, Jason. You don't have to be that angry all the time.'' Lex responded.

''I just can't. We lost a lot of our friends: Benjamin, Jade, Heather and Ike for example!''

''Dude, we'll find out how to return em back. I promise.'' Lex said to Jason.

''Like hell you do''

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Look, guys, it's my first attempt at making a full-lenghty novel, so please, do not be too harsh on me. I may have some questionable ideas, but i can't get over that, ok?

Thanks a lot.  
Sincerely,  
Aleksey. AKA, L0n3-Tr4mp


	2. The Plan

''All right, I see you've been in some beatings here.'' Said the blue and white car, driving towards the soon-to-be protagonists. ''Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Imparable, and this is our base of operations.''

''Wait a minute, you built this giant Vault? All by yourself? If so, that's freaking awesome!'' said Zoe.

''Well, not exactly. Sure, the schematics were done by me, while most of the structure were made by my friends Prototype H-24, Blastous and Teegray''

''That's still incredible, man.'' said Lex.

''I know. It was not very good scenario, but considering the fact that we started building it long before The Corrupted Year, that's a good trade-off, in my opinion.''

''Plus, complete with the advanced stealth tech, that I made, The Great Evil's forces have yet to track down our Vault.'' Said Sinistra.

''Ok, enough with the whole self-appraisements here. What's our plan of dealing with that scumbag?'' asked Jason.

''Oh, right. First of all, when dealing with those robots, unarmed combat is practically useless. Plus, they are also pretty tough, so, you need some modifications.'' Answered Imparable.

''You mean cyberization, right?'' Asked Mary.

''Well, yeah. That's usually painful, but thanks to our latest technology, it shouldn't be that of a problem.''

''Awesome! Sign me up!'' said Zoe in excitement.

''If you say cyberization, then sure. I love new opportunities.'' Added Lex.

To be continued…


	3. The Cyberization Process

''Ok, who's the first? In what order should we go?'' – Asked Circle Trucker.

''Oh, I'm first. Me, me, me, me!'' – Said Zoe in excitement.

''You seem too optimistic with that case, don't ya, Zoe?'' – Asked Prototype H-24.

''She has a neurological mutation, that makes her sleep for at least 4 hours and feel fit as a fiddle'' – Answered April.

''That's interesting. But whatever. Let's go, Zoe. The room with equipment is over there. Follow me.'' – Said Imparable.

And so, our first survivor gets some modifications. During the process, multiple syringes with nanobots and special formula were injected into Zoe, which gives her increased speed. Also, Zoe received a red-orange armor and a sword made of cosmic metal, which can be lit on fire. 3.5 hours were spent on the process.

''Well, I guess that'll do.'' – Said Circle Trucker.

''You're not sure about my opinion, don't ya? It's simply awesome! I feel like a super heroine now!'' – Exclaimed Zoe.

''Well, glad you like it. A'ight, who's next?'' – Said Imparable.

''Um, I'm a bit scared.'' – Said Mary.

''Come on. It's not THAT bad, Mary.'' – Cheered Zoe.

''Well, I guess you're right.'' – Answered Mary, before going to the cyberization room.

Unlike with Zoe, the procedure with Mary was a little more troublesome, since she was pretty sensitive with the injections she had to go through. Overall, 4.5 hours were spent on the cyberization.

Mary's upgrades consist of a white armor with cyan dragonfly-looking wings and a sword, that is chained to her right arm.

''So what do you think of your new look, Mary? Is it cool?'' – Asked Zoe.

''It's kinda tingly. I need to get used to it.'' – Answered Mary.

''Don't worry. You will.'' – Cheered Lex.

''So, who's next?'' – Asked Imparable.

''Step aside, everyone. It's my turn now.'' – Said Jason.

''Oh boy. Here comes the big one.'' – Said April.

Surprisingly, unlike Mary or Zoe, Jason's cyberization was rather quick – 2.5 hours flat.

Jason's upgrades consist of grey body armor, an eye patch that can act like a scanner, a retractable blade on his right wrist and arm cannon.

''Oh, hell yeah. Suck on that, ya metal fucks! I'm coming for ya!'' – Screamed Jason.

''He's so excited.'' – Said Prototype H-24.

''Damn right I am. Bring them to me. They'll pay for what they've done to my friends!''

''By the way, during your procedures, I designed this high-tech robotic arm with disguise capabilities.'' – Said Teegray.

''Someone said something related to stealth?'' – Asked Michael.

''Well, yeah.''

''That's mine now.''

''Um, Mikey, there's one problem. In order to install this arm, you have to cut your real right forearm off.'' – Informed Teegray.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' – Said Michael in response. – ''All right then. Give me the knife.''

''Are you sure about that?"

''Who cares? The world is already screwed. And it feels like that 6 of us will be the main saviors of Goiky, and possibly, the whole goddamn Universe.''

''Well, can't deny that statement.'' – Replied Chicane.

Michael grabs the knife that Twin Mill III brought.

''Ok, Mikey. You can do this. It's all or nothing…'' – He breathes in and proceeds to chop off his right arm. It wasn't very pleasant.

45 minutes have passed since Michael did the unthinkable. But he received a new arm, and numerous gadgets, like sappers and the invisibility watch.

''Ugh, m-man. That. R-really hurts.'' – Said Michael, still shocked after chopping off. – ''W-why have I signed up for this?''

''Well, that was a bit awkward. Ok, Lex, it's your turn now.'' – Said Imparable.

''All righty. Let's roll.''

Lex's cyberization was a pretty tricky one. It began with injections of nanobots and a special formula, that granted him increased strength. Then, getting the armor on him was a challenge of its own, since he was very tall, and all body armors that the room had were too short for him. So Imparable, alongside Twin Mill III had to make a custom body armor made of titanium for extra durability. That process alone took 5 hours to complete. Then, after donning Lex his new armor, which was light grey color wise, Imparable with his crew had to make a custom Raging Bull revolver with a scope, which took 2 hours to do, as well as an arm-mounted cement saw which took 3 hours. Overall, Lex's cyberization process took approximately 10 hours, by far the longest out of all the survivors.

''Whew, that was a pain in the ass.'' – Said Twin Mill.

''I have to agree, pal.'' – Added Teegray.

''Man, I look freaking awesome.'' – Said Lex.

''So, what about you, April? You need any modifications?'' – Asked Imparable.

''Nah, Imparable. I made some of that stuff myself. See the scar on my forehead? That's for a neural implant to reduce headache, because I have both the Savant Syndrome AND Hyperthymesia. And they all related to my brain. Oh, and that backpack you may ask. Well, I made a tissue regenerator when I eventually take damage.'' – Answered April.

''Uh, don't you think it'll either malfunction or be damaged by others?'' – Asked Imparable.

''Oh, don't make me laugh over a stupid question. I planned everything up before The Corrupted Year.''

''I'm impressed in your ingenuity, April. I've never seen such technology before.''

''Well, that's super intelligence at its finest, amigo.''

''Can you at least get new weapons for yourself?'' – Asked Imparable yet again.

''Of course. I can make a medi-gun for myself… if I find the right materials.'' – Answered April.

''Ok, we have a lot of stuff in the storage bay. See what you can use from that.''

After 5.5 hours, April designed her personal medi-gun prototype. And she even tested its healing capabilities on some people in the Vault with great results.

''Well, I guess we're all good to go now.'' – Said Lex.

To be continued…

**Author's notes:**

Hey guys, its Aleksey again. Sorry for a long inactivity on the progress of my Corrupted Year Saga, I just have a broken keyboard, with some buttons not working properly. So, until I get a new one, expect another delay on a new chapter.

I hope you understood me, guys.

Sincerely,

Aleksey, AKA, L0n3-Tr4mp


	4. First Mission (Part 1)

''Ok. I guess everyone is ready to fight against these forces of evil.'' – said Imparable.

''I want to ask you one thing? Why the hell you can't fight yourselves?'' – asked Jason.

''We're scientists, engineers and mechanics, not warriors. Sure, we have some dudes of that nature, but they're severely injured, for example, Fast FeLion." – answered Teegray.

''Well that sucks.'' – added Zoe.

''At least you're prepared for combat against these robots. We have a chance of fighting back!" – said Twin Mill III, happily.

''Well, off we go!'' – said Zoe in response.

As the Vault door opens, the 6 survivors moved out for their new adventures.

''All right, we're splitting up. Mary and Zoe, you go to the west of this Vault. April, you go with Jason to the east. Michael, you try to intercept the possible outposts these assholes have. I go to the north of this location.'' – said Lex.

''Don't worry, pal. I'll cover Mary no matter what. You know me, I'm her best friend." – said Zoe.

''Well, I hope so.''

''Whatever you say, Lex. I was always dreaming of turning those assholes into scrap heap.'' – stated Jason.

''Well, I guess it'll be a piece of cake, due to my disguise kit and invis-watch. You can count on me, Lex.'' – said Michael.

''All righty then, let's go!'' – And everyone moved out to their destinations.

30 minutes later…

Lex is the first one to encounter the endoskeleton-looking robots, about to capture a young-looking girl.

''You have only 2 options: Serve the new ruler, or die with all the rest.'' – said one of the robots.

''I don't even know who that is. If he has an iron fist, then no. I won't surrender.''

''Very well. Prepare to die.''

''Hey, trash can! Why won't you face someone your own size?'' – screamed Lex.

He engages to rush towards the attackers. The robots shot Lex from several directions, but he succeeded to tank it all with his armor. He slashed one of them with his cement saw; the second one got shot several times with a revolver. The third robot put up a good fight with Lex, but it ultimately lost the fight and got split in half with a cement saw.

After that, Lex walked towards the girl, and he immediately guessed her.

''Jade? I thought Jason said you're dead.'' – said Lex in shock.

''Uh, why do you look different, Lex?'' – asked Jade in curiosity.

''I got cyberized in order to fight against these scumbags.''

''That's cool, I guess, and I'm surprised myself how I'm still alive since the beginning of the invasion.''

''C'mon, we got to get out of here. I know a safe location. It's called the Vault 336.'' - said Lex.

''How is it still active?'' - asked Jade.

''That's due to highly-advanced stealth tech.''

''Alrighty.''

So, with that out of the way, Lex escorted Jade all the way back to the Vault.

During the mission, they encountered more of the endoskeleton-looking robots, but Lex took them down with relative ease.

''Well, there we go, Jade. That's the Vault 336, the last remaining bunker in this wretched hole.'' – said Lex.

''Will you come back? I'm a bit worried about you.'' – said Jade in response.

''Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just need to clean some more gears to these menaces.'' – and with those quotes, Lex left her point of sight.

To be continued…


	5. First Mission (Part 2)

Meanwhile…

''Man, how long we have to walk around like this? Why it have to be so boooooring?'' - asked Zoe

And then… boom! Several robots appeared right in front of the girls from the sky.

''Well, we're screwed.'' – said Mary.

''Don't be so hopeless, Mary, we can deal with em.'' – Zoe cheered up.

And they started fighting. The robots started a rain of bullets on Mary and Zoe, but their speed helped them to dodge most of their shots. In the end, the girls sliced these robots in half, despite Mary got shot in the hand.

''Hey, are you okay, Mary?'' – asked Zoe.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' – answered Mary.

''Ummmm, who are you all?'' – a familiar to them person appeared out of the cover.

''Hey, Jakey, it's me, Zoe, and this is my best friend Mary.''

''Whoa, why you look so different? You got cyberized or something?'' – asked Jake.

''Yeah, we are cyberized. And we still can't believe we survived for a month after the beginning of The Corrupted Year.'' – said Zoe.

''Ok, we need to get you to the Vault 336 now. I'm still surprised it's still active.'' – added Mary.

''Well, sure, why not?'' – said Jake in return.

Unlike Lex's case with Jade, where he had to stumble across several endoskeleton-looking robots, Mary and Zoe's escort went pretty smooth. Eventually, everyone managed to reach the Vault.

''So, here we are. The last safehouse in this decrepit world – the Vault 336.'' – said Mary.

''I guess so, since I found an other bunker there recently destroyed. Maybe there are few survivors left.'' – added Jake.

''Ok, we'll go and investigate it.'' – said Zoe in response.

''Hey, be careful. There are a lot of freaks there.'' – He warned.

''Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.'' – And with that, the girls started to head towards that recently-destroyed hideout.

To be continued…


End file.
